Stepping Stones of Love
by littlemissbookworm760
Summary: Lily Evans' despised James Potter. One little mistake changed her whole outlook of the golden boy.


_ think that James and Lily are the cutest couple ever. My story consists of a one-shot of how Lily stopped hating James and started seeing him as a potential boyfriend._

* * *

16 year-old James Potter sat in the Three Broomsticks, nervously polishing his already clean glasses on his thick robes. He slid them back into his nose and looked around the crowed tavern for a certain someone.

James jumped slightly when his three best friends slid into his corner booth, filling it.

"Hullo Prongs." Sirius leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "What are you doing here? We thought you'd be chasing after Evans since you told us not to bother you today."

"Go away. I'm meeting someone." James glared at them.

Remus looked up from the book he was carrying with him. "Is it Lily?" He asked in an almost emotionless voice.

James scowled at the table as they all howled with laughter.

"I knew you'd get her James!" Peter grinned, his cheeks still red from the cold outside.

"You and the rest of the world Wormtail." Remus smirked.

Glancing out the hazy window, James caught a glimps of bright red in the swirls of snow. "Get out!" He yelled, shoving Sirius out of the booth.

"Jeez James. What's the hurry? I think I'd like to say hi to Evans. Plus she need to know what she's getting into." Sirius had a crooked grin.

Pulling out his wand, James pointed it at his friends. "You. Will. Leave. Now. It took so long to get her to agree."

_Flashback_

_"Come on Lily, please go out with me at Hogmeade." James begged as he followed Lily across the grounds outside._

_She turned around to face him, her stunning green eyes narrowed. "No."_

_James rocked back and forth on his heels, grinning. "Yes you will."_

_Lily tucked her books to her chest with one arm and placed the other on her hip. "I wont."_

"_Will_!"_ He sang._

_Lily looked furious. "Wont!" She shouted back._

_"Will."_

_"Wont!"_

_"Will."_

_"Wont!"_

_"Will."_

_"Wont!"_

_"Wont."_

_"Will!" She gasped, realizing what she had been tricked into saying. "No, no!"_

_James as grinning like he had won a million gallons, which of course he wouldn't have needed. "You said it! Meet me in the Three Broomsticks at 3." He said before turning smartly on his heel and walking away."_

_End of Flashback_

James had honestly thought she would never come. He watched as his friends left the tavern, each looking back at him with smirks on their faces.

Just as they opened the door to leave, a girl entered.

She had dark red hair, held back with a single clip, and fair skin with a pale sprinkle of freckles over the bridge of her nose.

She looked around before spotting James and walking over to him.

"Hi James." Lily said.

James smiled at her, his hazel eyes shinning. "I'm glad you came."

Lily smiled back, her cheeks still rosy from the cold.

A worker at the Three Broomsticks came up to them with a paper and pen floating next to her, looking bored. "What can I get you?" She asked, looking like she couldn't care less.

"Two butterbeers, on me." James said.

The woman rolled her eyes and walked away. James looked back at Lily, who was looking at him oddly. "What?"

"You paid for me." She lifted an eyebrow.

"Did you want to pay?"

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Not really. Thanks. It was... sweet. I didn't know you could do sweet."

"Really?" James laughed with her.

Lily grinned widely at him. This had to be the first time James had ever seen her eyes looking at him without hatred or something similar.

"So." He said as the two butterbeers finally arrived. "What was it like? Growing up as a muggle I mean."

Lily blinked at him for a moment before taking a long sip of her drink. "It's like a wizards life, in a way. Just with no magic, more work, and definitely none of these amazing butterbeers."

James took a sip of his own butterbeer, the familiar feeling of warmth spreading over him. He put it down and Lily started to giggle.

"There's some on your nose." She leaned across the table to wipe to foam off his face, which turned bright red.

"I-I'm really glad you came Lily."

Lily blushed slightly and put her hand over his on the table. "I am too."

James smiled at her.

They talked for the next hour. When they left the Three Broomsticks, James felt as though he really knew Lily. He knew that her favorite color was hunter green, her best friend was Louis Thompson, and that she hoped her parents would let her buy a snowy white owl she'd had her eyes on.

As they walked through the snow, James was startled when Lily curled her hand around his. She looked up and him, hurt showing in her eyes. James smiled softly and squeezed her hand.

As they pass the center of the small town, James saw Sirius, Peter, and Remus. They watched the pair with shocked, wide eyes. Tugging Lily a bit closer, he sent them a winning grin and walked towards back Hogwarts


End file.
